


Taxidermia

by Efervescencia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Rape References, Soul Sex, Torture implied, Undertomb AU, alternative universe, bonefire, death of a character, ecto dick, ecto tongue, sansby - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Detrás de una gran belleza, suele estar presente la tragedia.





	Taxidermia

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi queridx Azzy
> 
> Undertomb me parece un Universo alterno muy interesante, sobre todo por la forma en que Fel-Fisk planteò al personaje de Grillby junto a la linda gatita Poppy, ideas que use como referencia a lo largo de la narración.

 

Se encontraba solo en su opaca y austera habitación, en un rincón de la misma, abrazando un pequeño bulto envuelto entre telas de color beige.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que su mascota murió, pero no había forma de que aceptara que perdió a ese ser que le traía tanta alegría y paz en medio del mundo tan hostil donde debía existir, ni siquiera tenía valor para enterrar, embalsamar o al menos incinerar el cuerpo de su gatita Poppy en pos de guardar las cenizas.

Siempre recordaría con extraña alegría cuando encontró a la cuadrúpeda vagando entre arbustos mientras buscaba hierbas para sus brebajes, tenía una pata lastimada, imagino que eso le sucedió al caer del monte Ebbott al Underground y aún en la actualidad, le parecía casi un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido y escapado de las ruinas, sin contar que jamás acabaría de entender como un animal tan pequeño y tierno acabo perdido en la cima de esa montaña.

Podría decirse que la felina tuvo bastante suerte de no haber sido encontrada por algún otro monstruo de los alrededores, pues a diferencia de ellos, aquel boticario guardaba un poco de compasión y poseía un estado mental bastante indemne, así que se llevó consigo a la minina para curarla, en poco tiempo se encariñaron y dado que no había forma de salir del Subsuelo, la gatita azabache se quedó con él.

Se culpaba a si mismo por lo sucedido, no cabía en su mente que el deceso de su mascota pudiera deberse a una razón natural, nada apuntaba a eso, si bien en su cuerpo no habían señales de violencia, tampoco signos de envenenamiento y aunque anteriormente alguno de los habitantes del frio poblado de Snowdin intentó lastimar a Poppy, no creía que nadie pudiera haberse atrevido a matarla, no desde que advirtió que si le sucedía algo a su preciada mascota él se encargaría de quemar hasta las cenizas ese maldito pueblo, pero en esos momentos no conseguía encontrar las fuerzas necesaria para por lo menos cumplir esa venganza.

Grillby se encontraba tan ensimismado en su angustia que no notó a alguien infiltrándose a su habitación.

— **Aquí huele a gato encerrado** — expreso Sans fríamente.

Las flamas del elemental de fuego se avivaron repentinamente, sobresaltado miro en todas direcciones y se encontró con un monstruo esqueleto vestido de negro, apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

—No abriste la botica en días y desapareciste sin responder mi última carta, así que no me quedo de otra más que buscarte aquí, pero no imaginaba que estarías en estas condiciones…—declaró caminando por la habitación hasta estar a sólo unos pasos de Grillby que solamente desvió la mirada cuando su interlocutor se sentó frente a él en el suelo.

Era bastante poderoso y contaba con vastos conocimientos sobre química, botánica, venenos, e incluso magia negra con algo de medicina, pero a pesar de eso, poseía una personalidad bastante retraída y algo blanda, lo cual se debía a más de un suceso infortunado, donde le mutilaron las manos y lo obligaron a beber agua bendita extinguiendo las flamas de su boca, garganta y pecho, dejándolo con el alma expuesta, impedido del habla y obligado a vivir con el constante dolor de las lesiones que nunca se curarían por completo.

La causa de esos terribles incidentes conjuntamente a los nombres de los responsables, eran información que sólo Grillby conocía y  Sans no podía evitar preguntarse si el boticario no sufrió más que abuso físico en esas ocasiones, puesto que se mostraba muy desalentado en castigar o al menos delatar a los involucrados por medio de escritura o señas.

—Así que murió.

Dichas esas palabras Grillby apretó con mayor fuerza el bulto maloliente entre sus brazos, en tanto sus flamas languidecían.

—Tal vez fue lo mejor, era demasiado bella para un lugar como este… igual que tú.

Grillby ignoro el halago respirando muy agitado, llorando con mayor fuerza, deseando pedirle a gritos a Sans que se fuera, pero no podía.

El esqueleto sabía que su presencia no era grata en esos momentos, pero no deseaba irse puesto que para él, Grillby se veía realmente sensual en ese estado tan vulnerable, además que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de verlo semidesnudo o de apreciar su rostro, ya que siempre llevaba una túnica negra de cuerpo completo en color negro con detalles en blanco y rojo, que sólo tenía una abertura en la resistente rejilla metálica que cubría las partes extintas de su pecho,desde dónde se apreciaban atisbos de su alma y podía emitir de forma bastante segura el humo espeso y oscuro que producían las zonas dañadas de su cuerpo, junto a una máscara lisa con lentes de vidrio rojo,que le cubría todo el rostro en pos de ocultar su boca semidesfigurada, careta que además contaba con un relleno de flores aromáticas que disimulaban un poco el amargo olor que acompañaba sus lesiones.

No solía quitarse esa pesada indumentaria a pesar de lo mucho que lo asfixiaba, ni siquiera en los breves encuentros sexuales que tenía con Sans, pero en esa ocasión, sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, los guantes con garras mecánicas que usaba como prótesis a modo de manos y un _buff_ oscuro cubriéndole el cuello y la boca.

—Sé que nada de lo que diga podrá hacerte sentir mejor… pero puedo intentar recordarte que **el fuego es capaz de destruirlo todo, incluso el dolor**.

Utilizando sus poderes Sans paralizo a Grillby contra la esquina de su cuarto y le arrebato el cuerpo sin vida de su querida mascota dejándolo en la mesita de noche, pasando a remover la prenda que le cubría la boca, tomándolo del rostro y disfrutando con más detenimiento de la vista que tenía a su disposición.

Detrás de una gran belleza suele estar presenta la tragedia y Grillby era la mejor prueba de eso, con ese cuerpo excesivamente delgado adornado de laceraciones, el alma desnuda y la mirada despojada de toda esperanza que le agregaban una inmensa delicadeza a su aspecto.

En momentos así Grillby no conseguía entender el interés que Sans le tenía, porqué lo ayudaba con su botica, se prestaba para buscar ingredientes para sus pociones cuando hacía demasiado frío o se esforzaba en intentar comunicarse con él cuando nadie más en todo Snowdin deseaba hacerlo a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, muy aparte de que a cambio de la ayuda que le proporcionaba Sans podía tener cualquier tónico o brebaje de su tienda sin pagar y mucho menos comprendía porque solía buscarlo para tener sexo, pero no iba a negar que esto último le agradaba en demasía, casi lo hacía sentirse querido. Si bien intuía que no había ninguna intención noble de fondo, esas acciones lo ayudaban a sobrellevar su tortuosa existencia y ahora más que nunca necesitaba eso, aunque luego su cuerpo le resentiría todo el esfuerzo extra.

La apariencia tosca y escalofriante que Sans poseía, era un contraste con la forma tierna en que comenzó a tocar a Grillby, que se encontraba muy tenso por el contacto físico, asunto que nunca volvió a ser lo mismo desde los incidentes que sufrió y no solamente porque sus incurables laceraciones le provocaran un gran malestar al más mínimo movimiento, pero Sans procuraba ser cuidadoso, placiéndose en explorar el cuerpo del monstruo de fuego con lentitud, ignorando las pocas prendas que el boticario llevaba y entorpecían ese cometido.

Pronto abrió sus maxilares, dejando asomar su lengua de traslucido ectoplasma negro-rojizo, pasándola por los bordes de la boca y el mentón carbonizados de Grillby, causándole frías cosquillas a la vez que aspiraba el tizne negro que emanaban esas regiones, siguiendo con sus hombros hasta aproximarse al pecho, dónde el alma del monstruo de fuego yacía al descubierto, rodeada de un halo de humo, momento en que Sans decidió quitarse la ropa, mirando con intensidad al boticario que ya no estaba tan concentrado en la tristeza que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Las flamas de Grillby, a pesar del daño, se conservaban blancas y puras como la nieve recién caída o las nubes serenas en un cielo azul que probablemente ni monstruos o humanos volverían a ver, desde que la maldición de la eterna noche y la luna roja se instauraron en el mundo, razón por la cual los monstruos fueron desterrados a las profundidades de la tierra, ya que aquel astro carmesí, sobresaltaba sus instintos asesinos y como si no bastara con que los humanos les despreciaran, los monstruos tampoco podían confiar en sus semejantes, porque la mayoría no podía controlar su sed de sangre, siendo muy violentos y sediciosos, pero Grillby como pocos habitantes del Underground, poseía una extraña calma y sensibilidad, cualidades semejantes a las que Sans admiraba en su hermano Papyrus, que se negaba a lastimar a otros, aunque a veces lo hiciera inintencionadamente y de ahí nació su interés por el boticario, afición que con el tiempo fue transformándose en mucho más.

Paralizado todavía, Grillby percibía a Sans acariciarle los muslos con suavidad, pero deteniéndose antes de llegar a la entrepierna, en tanto su alma descubierta comenzaba a escurrirse denotando excitación y de improvisto Sans soltó de su agarre mágico a Grillby, quien lo incito a continuar, sentándose sobre los fémures del esqueleto, con los antebrazos apoyados en sus clavículas, momento en que Sans tomó el alma del monstruo de fuego llevándola a su boca, lamiendo cada centímetro, pasando a morderla con suavidad, mientras se deshacía en su mano y el monstruo de fuego se estremecía juntándose más a él, casi escondiendo el rostro en las vértebras de su cuello y no conforme con eso, Sans introdujo su otra mano en el pantalón de Grillby rozándole la ingle, esto lo conmociono, ya que a pesar de que no era la primera vez que tenían sexo, nunca antes habían tenido un contacto tan prolongado y directo, pero pronto se calmó y correspondió a la insinuación, materializando un falo de fuego con sus poderes, en tanto el esqueleto hacía algo similar con su ectoplasma negro-rojizo, juntando después ambas erecciones, frotándolas entre si con bastante rudeza, clavando un poco sus afiladas falanges distales.

El placer que compartían, ya había desplazado completamente, por al menos unos instantes todo el dolor físico y emocional que acometía a Grillby, apreciándose esto en el desbordado calibre de sus flamas junto a la forma exaltada en que rozaba sus mejillas contra el rostro del esqueleto que jadeaba con tosquedad, disfrutando la forma en que el boticario le arañaba los omóplatos con sus garras y Grillby percibió que dentro de la caja torácica de Sans, su alma brillaba demandando atención tomando una consistencia casi liquida y aunque el monstruo de fuego ansiaba tocarla, no se atrevió, temiendo lastimarla con sus torpes prótesis de metal y cuero, pero eso dejo de preocuparle al ser invadido por la deliciosa sensación del orgasmo a la par de Sans y afirmaron la euforia del momento con un beso.

Los besos no tenían mucho sentido para ellos, dado que la boca de Grillby estaba carbonizada, era áspera y no percibía sensaciones, no obstante, muy de vez en cuando realizaban esa acción, como alguna especie de gesto simbólico que resultaba confuso para el boticario, quien apenas permitía ligeros roces, prefiriendo no hacerse a la idea de que el esqueleto sintiera algo genuino por él, idea que no le era indiferente, así que en esa ocasión los besos no cesaron y luego de que Sans se relamiera de las manos los fluidos que resultaron de su masturbación compartida, atrajo a Grillbyen dirección a la cama y lo abrazo haciendo que se recostara sobre él, pero volviendo a besarlo entre caricias.

Aun cuando sus miembros se encontraban rígidos otra vez, no había apuro, así que el esqueleto se tomó su tiempo en bajar los pantalones del boticario hasta sus rodillas, pero inmediatamente abrió las piernas de forma obscena, dejando notar que tanto él como su ectoplasma estaban listos y Grillby lo penetro con brusquedad en la cavidad vertical de su pelvis, justo como a Sans le gustaba y un poco adolorido, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del monstruo de fuego, quien le sujeto de forma violenta ambas muñecas sobre el cráneo, comenzando un vaivén que transformo sus ligeros quejidos de dolor en sonoros gemidos de pura lascivia.

En momentos así, el melancólico anhelo de Sans por saber cómo solía sonar la voz del boticario se enfatizaba frustrándolo, pero hay ciertos asuntos que sólo ameritan resignación.

A ese punto Grillby ya se encontraba totalmente desinhibido y se deleitaba en ver toda la exaltación que le provocaba con cada una de sus embestidas a alguien tan inexpresivo como Sans, lo que bien valía todo el dolor que percibía en sus lesiones a causa de la agitación del coito y examinando esa cuestión, freno sus movimientos, dejando al esqueleto con unas ansias enloquecedoras.

Hallarse con el lado más extrovertido del boticario tenía sus ligeras desventajas.

—¡¿Por qué…?! ¡Sigue!

A lo que Grillby con cierta malicia pensó: “¿Ahora quién tiene inmovilizado a quién?” dejando retorcerse a Sans debajo suyo hambriento de placer, en venganza por haberle dado un pequeño susto cuando entro a su habitación sin avisar.

—Dame más— suplico Sans con fervor sin que Grillby hiciera mucho caso, aunque le estuviera costando mucho contenerse.

Dado que Grillby era mudo, esta clase de situaciones eran un poco complicadas para Sans, porque no siempre notaba cuando hacía algo que molestara al elemental de fuego, enterándose sólo cuando este le hacía alguna jugarreta en retribución e impaciente menciono lo único que a su parecer pudo provocar ese embrollo.

—¡Está bien! No debí entrar aquí sin permiso, no lo volveré a hacer… pero por favor… ¡necesito más!

Sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Grillby al fin accedió a los ruegos de Sans, arremetiendo con más fuerza que antes, permitiéndole llegar al éxtasis momentos antes que él, lo que incluyo un despliegue casi incendiario de sus flamas avivadas por el profundo placer, desplomándose después en la cama, que no se quemó debido a que al igual que las vestiduras del monstruo de fuego, eran telas impregnadas con sustancias que el boticario elaboro y les brindaban resistencia al fuego.

Hacía días que no dormía o comía, así que después de toda esa efervescencia Grillby se sintió inmensamente exhausto y Sans habiéndose recuperado antes de la satisfacción sexual, lo ayudo a acomodar su pantalón y a recostarse en la estrecha cama, colocándose a su lado mientras se cubrían con una manta, instante en que el esqueleto notó crisparse al boticario, presa de mucho dolor y no era para menos, nunca antes habían fornicado de una forma tan ardiente.

El monstruo de fuego lidiaba con sus incurables laceraciones mediante determinados brebajes que le proporcionaban cierta analgesia, pero desde que su mascota murió, dejo de tomar sus lenitivos en horario y debido a todo el esfuerzo que hizo, su malestar era peor al acostumbrado.

—Te traeré algunos analgésicos —dijo Sans incorporándose con un ligero ramalazo en los huesos de su pelvis— pensándolo bien… creo que yo también necesitare un poco de eso.

Pero el boticario lo atrajo hacía si, prefiriendo soportar el dolor hasta dormirse que pasar unos instantes solo; Sans comprendió y se acomodó nuevamente junto al boticario, casi como intentando abrazarlo pero sin acrecentarle la dolencia, ignorando que acciones como esas podían ser más reconfortantes que cualquier medicamento.

***

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero despertó en su cama como si todo lo ocurrido en la última semana hubiese sido sólo un complicado sueño y eso quería creer, pero a medida que el aletargamiento se desvanecía, volvió a caer en cuenta de su realidad y se levantó apesadumbrado al notar que Sans se había ido, luego busco el cadáver de su gatita en la mesita de noche y una gran inquietud lo invadió.

El cuerpo no estaba y el culpable parecía obvio.

Sin perder otro instante se vistió rápido, disponiéndose a salir de su apartamento en la parte posterior de la botica. Abrió la puerta iracundo y ahí estaba el esqueleto con una caja debajo del brazo, a punto de tocar a la puertezuela.

El indignado monstruo de fuego, miro decepcionado a Sans e impidiendo explicación alguna, lo ataco con una potente onda de fuego, pero su contrario esquivo imperturbable el ataque y haciendo uso de su poder en la gravedad, atrapo el alma de Grillby impactándola junto a su poseedor en el piso, aprisionándolo en el acto.

—A eso es a lo que llamo una **cálida bienvenida** —delibero con sorna y fatiga, pues estuvo tan ocupado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de limpiar todo el hollín que quedo en sus huesos luego de tener sexo con el boticario— y aunque es injusto sacar conclusiones apresuradas…entiendo a qué se debe tu **flameante ira**. No voy a negar que robe el cadáver de tu mascota, pero fue por un buen motivo y sólo te soltaré si me dejas explicar todo con calma ¿entendido?

Las llamas de grillby chispeaban furiosas, pero no tenía opción, así que acepto el acuerdo y Sans lo libero, mostrándole lo que había dentro de la caja que cuidaba.

En un cojín de terciopelo guindo yacía la pequeña Poppy, en una pose serena, como si durmiera, sólo que no como un cadáver putrefacto, únicamente estaban sus huesos, limpios, pulidos y unidos con alambres de cobre.

—Así ella podrá seguir a tu lado…

Grillby quedó sin aliento, sintió que su máscara le asfixiaba más de lo habitual y se la quitó junto al _buff_. Las piernas no lo sostenían así que se dejó caer de rodillas, poniéndose a llorar sobre las flores que cayeron del interior de su careta, procurando cubrirse el rostro con sus prótesis mecánicas.

Nunca nadie había hecho nada tan hermoso por él y no sabía si podría resistir la conmoción que eso le significaba, pero entonces Sans se arrodillo a su lado dejando la caja en el piso, entrelazo sus manos con las garras de Grillby y calmadamente expreso:

— **Un fuego como el tuyo no debe apagarse** y si no permitiste que lo que _ellos te hicieron_ lo extinguiera, tampoco puedes dejar que esto lo haga.

En respuesta Grillby tomó por sorpresa a Sans, besándolo con vehemencia y gratitud.

—No me agradezcas tanto, fue un trabajo de taxidermia improvisado, aparte de que tomé muchas sustancias de tu botica para poder realizar el procedimiento y no acabe de curtir el pelaje… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? No te detengas— finiquito en tono sensual.

Y el elemental de fuego se permitió hacer un tímido mohín optimista.

La muerte de Poppy le resulto mucho más tormentosa que la pérdida de su voz o manos y si bien era un camino inmensamente largo a superar, en ese momento se dispuso a dar el primer paso.

***

Había sido una jornada muy fructífera y eso era mucho decir en un lugar tan horrible como el Underground, pero a diferencia de la superficie, al menos ahí no se debía lidiar con hordas de zombies ni tampoco abominables seres mil veces peores al más peligroso de los monstruos. Tomando en cuenta detalles así, todos sabían que lo único fehaciente es que las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor y es importante atesorar hasta la más mínima razón de sosiego o alegría, defendiéndola a cualquier precio y en esos instantes a Sans sólo le importaba que Grillby se encontrara mejor y gustara mucho del regalo que le dio, siendo lo menos que podía hacer después de asesinar a Poppy. La enveneno progresivamente, de tal forma que no quedaron residuos de las toxinas en su organismo, sólo la gradual degeneración que bien podría atribuirse a cualquier afección.

No era por alardear, pero para ser alguien tan flojo realmente aprendió mucho ayudando a Grillby en su botica.

Sans era alguien frio, tranquilo y paciente, pero llego a un punto en el que no pudo seguir permitiendo que ese animal ocupara tanto espacio en el alma y mente de su amante, porque bien podía ser el monstruo más perezoso del Underground, pero tenía una lista de pendientes que ameritaban su esfuerzo y habiendo acabado con ese asunto, su siguiente objetivo era encontrar a los bastardos que lastimaron a su precioso _fueguito_ de esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que fue muy cruel de mi parte la muerte de Poppy en este fanfic... pero prácticamente ese detalle se escribió solo... mil gracias por haber leido esto, espero haya sido, al menos un poco de su agrado.


End file.
